Omega
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: Your very own typical Percy joins Chaos. With quite a few twists and turns. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. R
1. Prolouge

**Hey!**

**So I know you might be thinking 'She's got like, 4 stories already, why is she writing another one?' well, here's the answer;**

**When I am inspired, I have an idea, I have to write it, or I can't focus on anything else. It's just the way I roll.**

**Any who, this is your typical chaos story. Pretty sure it's gonna be a Perzoe, slight chance of Percy and Bianca.**

**If you don't tell me your opinion, it'll be a Perzoe.**

**Peace Out ;)**

**And don't forget to R&R.**

**Prologue:**

Crystallos looked around at his surroundings. There was nothing. No sound but the rustling of leaves in a night breeze. Even when silent, there would always be the sounds that come with the forest on the planet of lignumia. While he may be paranoid, he was right to be so; for he was one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy. And everyone knew that every criminal's worst nightmare was _him_. The son of Chaos. The Assassin. For 50,000 years he had been at large. He was legend. Most would think him a fairy tale were it not the trail of dead criminals throughout the galaxies, wherever he was rumored to be last.

Crystallos had been foolish enough to believe him a legend. Nothing but a myth, until his correspondent had been found dead 2 nights ago. And now he was running for his life.

_SNAP_

The man turned around, but there was nothing there. He had been sure. So sure that he had seen a cloak from behind him. He prayed that he was wrong, "Too bad. The prayers of people like you are not answered." He turned around to find a figure in a cloak, his voice was icy cold. He was quaking "Your him." He stuttered "The assassin." A sadistic, evil smile crossed the man's face as he said "My reputation does me well. Right you are. I am Omega." He slights the man's throat before saying "And I am the last thing you will ever see."

-LINE BREAK-

As Omega was boarding his ship he was mentally cursing himself for not being quicker. He wanted to get home to his father. To his sister. To his wife and children. Yes, as shocking as it may be, the cold hearted assassin was not always a murderer. He had a family. Who was this man?

He was previously known as Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, and on and on and on.

What happened to him?

Simple; Perseus Jackson died the moment he left earth.

_**Flashback**_

_19 year old Percy Jackson had just returned from his quest to prove himself to Athena. Jumping into Tartarus for her daughter wasn't enough in her opinion for him to be worthy enough to date her._

_He fingered the ring nervously. He looked around camp Half Blood, which was still called that even after being merged with camp Jupiter. He was still the Preator, shockingly enough, but personally couldn't wait for the next Feast of Fortuna. The elections. The day he could finally retire from his job as Preator, and then go to college and build a family with the woman he loved._

_But fate clearly had a different plan._

_He, very unfortunately, could no longer go out to the mortal world. No monsters came for him, for they feared his name, but he had had a narrow miss with a certain vengeful titan of the seas. Apparently they were upset that he had whooped their bitchy mother's godly ass, so they were plotting revenge. He could no longer visit his mother, which pained him deeply._

_When he looked down to the valley, he saw Ryan Anderson, son of Poseidon, bullying an 8 year old daughter of Apollo by the looks of her._

_Ryan was possibly the weakest demigod alive. He could hardly hold a sword properly, much less use one. But when he had come to camp, being chased by a hellhound, Percy ran to his aid. But on his way he dropped his sword, so ended up killing it with his bare hands. Literally. But Ryan had picked up his sword just as the campers gathered and said "Check it out! I killed a hellhound without any training!" Most campers glared at Percy as to why he hadn't helped the new kid kill a hellhound, while his friends knew that this camper's ego would cause some issues._

_A bright flash of light, and there stood the lord of the seas._

_All the campers got to their knees while Percy smiled and bowed slightly. His father had ordered him to stop kneeling to him after he killed Gaia. But instead of smiling back like he would usually he ignored him and said "Campers! This boy here, Ryan, is my son. My favorite son to be precise. You will all treat him with the utmost respect." Those few words shattered Percy's heart. Poseidon had fed him those words, apparently lies, for years. And yet, the sea god had failed to mention having another son for the past 18 years. _

_Over the next few weeks everyone started to ignore him. Only the Stolls, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, Rachel, Reyna, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Clarisse, Nico and Thalia paid him attention nowadays. Piper had broken up with Jason when he claimed that Percy was a faking liar, and was nothing compared to him. She said that power had gotten to his head and he was no longer the boy that she loved. A week later she disappeared. Then Frank died when the camp was under attack the next week. Hazel was heartbroken, only to disappear as well the day after her boyfriend's funeral. The week later, Leo went missing, so his girlfriend, Reyna, went looking for him, not to be seen again._

_While Percy went on every search party sent, eventually, he had to be chained to a wall so that they could convince him to stop. His friends had been proclaimed dead. And it killed him._

_Recently, Annabeth had been distancing herself from him. It made him nervous, but he knew she loved him, so she wouldn't hurt him. Right?_

_But he was proven wrong for the next morning, August 17__th__, the day he was going to propose, he went down to the beach to relax. But when he arrived he was met with a sight that broke his heart; Annabeth was sitting holding hands with Ryan. 'They're just holding hands' he told himself, but was heartbroken to see her lean in to kiss him. And he responded by doing the same. But before they could get serious they were met with a tidal wave to their faces. Annabeth spun around and gasped "Percy! How much did you see?" he glared, but instead of answering, he let out a roar of anger, and charged at Ryan, only to find himself being restrained by none other than Poseidon. The ass hole who abandoned him. "Perseus! How dare you attack your brother!? I hereby disown you, and banish you from camp. And before you leave, hand me riptide. You are not worthy of such a heroic blade." Percy glared so hard, Poseidon flinched. He uncapped riptide and spoke a chant "Ορκίζομαι, ότι μέχρι να διακηρύσσουν διαφορετικά, ή μέχρι την μέρα που θα πεθάνω, δεν ήρωας θα είναι σε θέση να χειριστεί λεπίδα μου. I swear on the Styx." He then drove it through the sea god's stomach. He gathered his things and left._

_He arrived outside his mother's apartment 3 hours later, only to find police, carrying 2 dead bodies from the building he ran up to the nearest police officer and said "who are those 2 bodies?" the cop checked his clip board and said "Paul and sally Blofis. Are you related kid?" "They were my parents. My little sister! A 4 year old named Arianna. Have you seen her?" he nodded and pointed at the ambulance, where a woman was cradling the crying girl. He ran to them. When his sister saw him, she ran to him and cried. "Pewcy" she said with her cute childish accent "Thewe was a man who told me to give you dis, and den he took a knife and poked mommy and daddy. Awe they alwight?" he hugged her tighter than before "It's ok Ari. They are sleeping. And they are happy. They are dreaming of how beautiful you will look when you grow up to be strong, and brave, just like them. And they love you. So much Ari." Tears were streaming down his face. He would take care of her. Even if it cost his life._

_-2 Years Later-_

_From the moment the titan appeared, with a bunch of hellhounds, he knew they were dead. But the two planned to go down fighting. Suddenly a bright flash of light appeared in front of the titan of light and said "Scram Hyperion, or deal with me." And the titan disappeared with a flash. But Percy did not lower his weapon._

"_Who are you? What do you want with us?" the man smiled "Well, Perseus and Arianna Jackson/ Blofis, I am Chaos. And believe that I have an offer that may be of some interest to you._

_**End of Flashback**_

When he arrived at the army, he was immediately made commander. He was introduced as Omega. His sister as Alpha. He soon discovered that his missing friends were members of the army, along with a few dead ones;

Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Silena, Bekendorf, Bianca, Luke, Lee, Zoe, and a few others. He found out that Piper had begun dating Luke and that Frank and Hazel were engaged.

He found that time here was much faster than on earth. 10 years in the void were 1 year on earth.

He was made immortal, like all the other members of the army.

2 years after he joined. Chaos declared him assassin of Chaos.

The next year he tracked down Thalia and Nico, and recruited them for the army.

After 100 years as an assassin, chaos adopted him and his sister.

400 Years more, and he matched in the strength and skill of the creator himself.

For the past 50,000 years he had done his job. Become ice hard, unflinching, and unwavering. He was only his old self around his father, the siblings he actually liked, and his friends from earth.

Percy Jackson was no more. He was now;

The Assassin son of Chaos, Omega. And he was the last thing his enemies would ever see.

**SO…..**

**Did you like it? Don't forget to comment; Zoe or Bianca?**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

**Omega is back!  
Result for his Pairing;**

**DUN DA DA DUN:**

**BIANCA DI ANGELO!**

**I personally like the Zoe stories better, but who am I to stand in the way of your opinion?**

**So just for the record- they've been married for like, 45,000 years so they have like, 15 kids. I find it ridiculous that people think that over that long they would have only 2 or 3 kids.**

**ENJOY!**

**OR DON'T!**

**HOPEFULLY THE FIRST ONE!**

**BUT AS LONG AS YOU R&R I DON'T CARE!**

**Chapter 1:**

Omega watched from the window as his ship neared his home planet, Azil. He knew that his sister Ari and her boyfriend Lee were going to be there as well as his father and his brother Alex along with his girlfriend Thalia. But he couldn't help but hope that Bianca would be there. Yes his wife was none other than Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Nyx.

See, the way the army of Chaos worked, was if you were a hero who was not deserving to die, or the life they had or earth, they were brought to the void, where they got another chance at life. And if a soldier wished to sever ties from their parent on earth, one of the primordial council would volunteer to adopt him. Chaos never adopted anyone, except in the case of the 3 Jacksons. Yes, 3 Jacksons. See, the year after sally had given birth to Ari, she had been raped. By Hyperion. Chaos had mercy on her and saved the child from death by the hands of Zeus. And when Percy arrived, and found out what had been done to his mother…. Let's just say the titan regretted it.

Anyway, every time Percy went on a mission, he was allowed only a certain amount of conversations with his wife, depending on the length of the mission. When she had last called him 8 months ago, she had been 2 months pregnant.

And the cold assassin shell came off. He wished nothing more than to meet his newest child. To see his younger ones. See, he had been married for 45,000 years, so he had quite a few children;

There were the eldest children, twins- Sally Andromeda and Paul Lucas (Yes they named their children sometimes after heroes who died, even though they came back to life), who looked like miniature replicas of their parents. They were 44,500 years old, in the form of 18 year olds.

Then there was Cassandra Rachel, who was 44,000 years old in the form of a 16 year old. She had her father's looks, with her mother's eyes, and cascading black curls that were normally pulled back in a messy ponytail.

Then they had had twins 200 years later, 2 boys who they had named Conner Nicholas, and Travis Lee. They looked like what their father had looked like before he became assassin; mischievous, joking, never serious. They liked to look 17, but sometimes, just as a prank they changed to 10 year old form.

Then around 2000 years later (Percy had been on one long mission), they had Triplets; 2 girls and a boy. They named them May Ariadne, Maria Thalia and Tristan Mitchell (that one was for Piper). They preferred to remain 16 as well.

Then they had a daughter 800 years later, named Phoebe Zoe, in honor of a great huntress who just happened to have died, and joined the army some 50 years before Phoebe was born.

They had another pair of twins 40,000 years ago, named Charlie Ethan and Silena Lacy (which everyone else found slightly odd). They had always loved being 17. So they stayed that way.'

It was 10,000 years until they had their next child, which surprised many. They named her Clarisse. She loved feeling older than the others, so she stayed in the form of a 19 year old.

Then there was Frank William, who was born 5,000 years after Clarisse. He looked remarkably like his mother's father, so basically, like his uncle Nico. He liked to look 16.

15,000 years later, they had a daughter. Percy insisted on naming her Calypso, which his wife was not pleased about, but agreed to anyway.

And now here he was, all those years later, waiting just as excited as he had been when his eldest were born, for his upcoming child. She (when he didn't know the gender he assumed it was a girl) would be the youngest of 15. And her father wouldn't be around for so much of her life. It would not be easy.

Of course Nico had never approved of Percy being with Bianca, until they had the twins. At first, he picked a fight with Percy, which resulted in a fair few injuries, and the two not speaking for 500 years. But when he saw how his sister looked at Percy, as she showed him their first born children, he realized how happy she was with him, so he let the matter go.

The second he got down from the ship, he was tackled by a mass of flying hair, which when she backed up, turned out to be his little sister Arianna. "Hey Ari!" he said as he ruffled her hair, causing her to pout. Lee nodded, and hid his hand, clearly remembering what Omega had done when he began to date Alpha (Ari). The assassin smirked at his reaction, and then turned to his brother and Thalia. When Thalia's arms wrapped around him, he noticed something glittering. A ring. "Alex proposed Last night. We announced it at breakfast!" he grinned wildly "Awesome! Now you'll be my sister! And you mister," he turned to his brother smiling "I don't care if you're my brother, but hurt my sister, and you'll be in the hell that is our brother. Understood?" he smiled back and said "if I ever hurt her, you have my permission to do so. Now come on. You got a wife and twins waiting for you." The assassin's façade dropped for a moment before he grinned ever so slightly "twins? A boy and a girl I'm assuming?" his brother nodded and his grin widened. When he saw another man walk up to them he grinned "Father." He bowed slightly, causing the creator to glare, but then embraced him in a hug "it is good to see you again." The creator smiled at his (though he wouldn't tell anyone) favorite son "Many congratulations Omega. Your lovely wife is waiting." Co chaos opened a vortex and they walked in.

-LINE BREAK-

Nico was trying to calm his sister down, but was quite unsuccessful. She was over excited for Per- Omega to arrive. His best friend was different. For starters, his appearance was different. Instead of the old sea green happy eyes- his eyes were a silvery blue. They were icy, intoxicating, and when he was unhappy- they were deadly. He could hold a grudge better than the god of the underworld himself; he became more rash and way more serious. When he was angry, no one, not even his closest friend would be on first name basis with him, but rather call him 'lord' or 'sir', other than Bianca. It was incredible, how the second he looked at her- his entire demeanor softened. He would grow calm, and kind. No longer a cold hearted assassin. Bianca hadn't seen her husband since their video call 8 months before.

A vortex opened before them causing him to jump. Out of it stepped Ari, Lee, Alex, Thalia, Chaos and… Omega. When he saw Bianca, he did what they always did; ran to her, picked her up, spun her midair, then caught her in his arms and kissed her for around 5 minutes until they were [thankfully] interrupted by Calypso, or Caly as everyone called her "Mom, has Dad…" she covered her eyes and Thalia slapped Percy's arm "there are kids around!" she exclaimed. When Percy saw his daughter, his façade dropped completely. He grabbed her and tossed her into the air, before pulling her into a tight hug "So Caly." She looked up "Any boyfriends I need to beat up?" Bianca hit him as Calypso blushed "Dad, the last one was not my boyfriend. And you really have to stop threatening every boy that talks to me. And there aren't many, because they're all scared of you." But that only made his grin widen causing Bianca to slap him yet again. "What? Can't I keep my daughter safe from boys? It's a very important milestone in a father daughter relationship. And we had an agreement; the girls are not allowed to date until I say so. And I never plan on saying so." His wife was going to retort but he cut her off by kissing her. They would have gone full make out had it not been for 12 more teenagers walking through the door. Their children saw their parent's position and went slightly red. There was an awkward silence which was broken by May tackling her father in a hug, which the rest of his daughters did as well, with much enthusiasm. Conner and Travis shifted to 10 year old form, and started jumping up and down, waiting for their father to throw them in the air, which, of course he did. He proceeded to hug the rest of his children, ask the girls about boyfriends, giving the boys advice on girls, earning slaps from Bianca, kissing- much to their children's displeasure- when he asked the boys about girls, Paul blushed. His mother raised an eyebrow, while his father grinned. "Is she good looking? I assume she's your age?" of course that caused Bianca to slap him, and the others to roll their eyes. When Paul blushed and murmured something, Percy suddenly became stern "I do hope that you mean to tell me that you are a year older right? Not the other way around?" Bianca would have slapped him, but she agreed with his vision. When she was young, it would be quite a scandal if a boy dated a girl older than him. Percy growled, "How many years older than is she?" their oldest son shifted nervously, and the others backed away; if there was one thing that they learned over the years, it was never to upset their father. He muttered "500" and Percy's look became stony "who is she?" he was avoiding everyone's eyes "Piper." He mumbled. Percy set Travis (yes he had been holding him this whole time) down and said, "She's dating Luke." Bianca whispered in his ear "They broke up 6 months ago." But this did not help his mood; his son had chosen to crush on an Aphrodite girl. This girl had broken the hearts of the two boys she had been with, and he would not let that happen to his son. "Well, Piper and I are going to have a little chat." He was about to leave when Sally entered the room, holding a bundle of blankets. she didn't notice him at first "Mum, the babies are crying again. Auntie Nyx was…." Her eyes rested on her father and she smiled "Come on daddy, don't you want to meet your newest child?" his previous anger forgotten, he took his new born daughter into his arms and looked at her; the resemblance between her and her mother was remarkable. She had the same facial structure, same nose, same hair. All but her eyes; which were his silvery blue. He smiled. "What are we going to name her?" Bianca looked at her daughter and then at her husband, then at Thalia "when I joined the hunt, the person who was nicest to me was a girl named Victoria. She died in the titan war. We remained friends in Elysium, until she was reborn, that is." He smiled "Victoria it is. Alex said there was a boy." She smiled "Nyx has him." He smiled. Nyx had always gotten on well with Omega; the two both kept a cold, strong façade, but beneath, they were filled with pain, betrayal, darkness.

As they spoke those words, Nyx appeared behind her brother, holding another bundle of blankets, in an attempt to surprise him.

Emphasis on the word attempt.

The second she appeared out of the shadows, Omega had a sword at her throat, until he noticed it was her. He smiled as he looked at the small figure in her arms. His son looked so much like his sister. With his mother's features, and his eyes. Omega looked at Bianca "We never named a child for Malcolm (he died in the giant war). He was a great friend." She looked concerned "But he was _her _sister" a sense of foreboding entered the room. The children had heard tales of a daughter of Athena cheating on their father, but had never gotten the full details. With those few words, Percy's entire demeanor changed "I'm sure." He said in a cold tone that made everyone shiver. He turned to his father "I will be in my chambers." He turned on his heel and left the room.

Bianca looked down sadly. She hadn't meant it in a hurtful way, but every time Omega saw or heard a child of Athena, he would flinch, or glare, or become cold towards everyone, or all three.

But this whole time, since the moment Omega got upset over his son, Chaos had been worried. He had another mission for Omega, and it was one that he wouldn't like. He had told the soldiers, the commanders, everyone but his 3 children and the Jacksons. None of them would be happy, but his son's reaction scared him. The creator of the universe was scared of his son. But this was no regular man. This was the man who in his anger, had blown up every planet in a 10000 mile radius. So basically around 4 planets at once. And that was one of the times when he was only mildly angry. He shuddered at the thought of what may happen in his anger this time. _You are breaking a promise. He will have the right to be angry with you._ Yes. He was sending him back to earth.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Did you like?**

**Not my best work, but I'm under major pressure;**

**It's been like, a month, since school started, and I'm already drowning in work. It's so hard. And annoying. And I have my least favorite teacher for history, my least favorite subject!**

**How will I survive the next 9 months?**

**I hope I'll manage to update another story today.**

**This has nothing to do with this story but;**

**Read my other stories, then go to my page for the polls!**

**R&R**


	3. AN

**I just finished House of Hades!**

**It was incredible!**

**Now I can finish writing some chapters!**

**C U L8TR!**

**DEX-DELUX-4EVER!**


	4. Chapter 2

**And we're back again!**

**Sorry for not updating so often, but my brain has been flowing with different story ideas, for any story that I haven't begun yet *Pout pout*. So I hope you like it!**

**DEX- 4EVER**

**R&R**

**Chapter 2:**

Instead of going to his chambers like he said he would, he went straight to his squad's quarters; the eternity squad, Chaos's most efficient soldiers. The way the army was divided was there were 48 different squads, and one eternity squad. When you were recruited you were placed in the lowest squad. Over the years you would sometimes manage to gain ranks. The top 24 squads were named for the Greek alphabet. The eternity squad was under Omega's command, along with the rest of the army. It was called eternity, because the moment Omega allowed a soldier to join his squad, they became a full immortal, unlike everyone else who received Partial immortality. Every 100 years, 48 of the members of the Eternity squad were elected commander of a certain squad, and until the next elections, they would go by the name of their squad.

He arrived at the girls rooms, and knocked. "It's open" came from the other side, so he entered, to find Silena doing Reyna's hair and makeup, while Hazel and Piper talked about boys. When she saw who it was, Hazel tackled him in a flying hug "Omega!" she squealed. He hugged her back. "I need to speak with Piper." She nodded and followed him out "Yes?" she said smiling at him, a smile he did not return. "I heard you and Luke broke up." She looked down and nodded "My son Paul likes you." He stated, causing her to blush and mumble "I know." He looked at her "What do you mean 'you know?'" he growled "he's the reason I broke up with Luke." He glared at her "And there is the sentence I was hoping not to hear. Listen to me closely. You dumped both of the boyfriends you had over the past 50,000 years. My son could have had so much better, but he chose you. I don't care to hear what you have to say, if you hurt my boy, I will kill you." She gulped visibly and nodded. "And remember Pipes," she looked at him "It isn't a threat. This is a promise, and I've never broken one before, and I'm not starting now." And he walked away.

-LINE BREAK-

When Omega arrived to his room, Bianca was lying on the bed, reading. Without looking up she said "You know, you could have told me you were going to threaten Piper. I wouldn't stop you. Of all the girls who are begging on their knees for him, he chooses an Aphrodite spawn that will break his heart." he nodded "Where are Malcolm and Victoria?" "Cassie and Caly were taking care of them." he lay next to her, rubbing circles on her back they were silent for a bit, before he said "You know, I used to think that this was my fields of punishment. That I would be happy, and then one day I would wake up and find that it was all a dream. I can't lose you B. I love you. So much." And she kissed him. And it was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Omega was already shirtless, and was 'helping' his wife with hers. She was going to take down his pants, when the door opened, and in walked in Theta, or Olivia Gomez, daughter of Hemera. She saw their position, and went scarlet. Omega growled, causing Bianca to place her hand on his chest "Is everything alright, Olivia?" "Lord Chaos wishes to see you, along with Lord Valens [Alex] and lady Sapias [Ari]. I apologize for intruding." Bianca rolled her eyes as her husband growled. "It's quite alright dear. And I'll tell Conner you said hi." She winked knowingly, which caused Olivia to go an even more intense shade of red, and Omega to look at his wife questioningly. As the door closed he turned to her "Am I missing something?" She slapped him upside the head "Your father wants to see us! Conner will tell you when he is willing." So they got dressed and headed for the meeting.

-LINE BREAK-

Everyone was present other than Omega and Lapis [Bianca]. Chaos sent Olivia to get them and she returned very red in the face. "They're on their way. They were…. Busy." Chaos smirked "I am assuming you found my son making out with his wife, and they were taking of each other's clothing?" she nodded and he smiled "So the everyday reunion." And they walked through the door, hand in hand, the assassin with his usual impassive, emotionless mask back on. And the meeting began. 

"Well, as you all are aware, I am sure, assassin Omega has been successful in tracking down the chain of Murderers throughout the galaxy Silvestre. But unfortunately, the fun doesn't end there. There is trouble." Everyone sat straighter "My daughter Gaia stirs, yet again." Omega's mask dropped, betrayal written all over his face. "I am sending the eternity squad, along with s…." but he didn't finish, for Omega got up and left the room, Bianca chasing after him. Chaos looked down. It was probably more than just the fact that he was being sent to earth that bothered Omega. When they weren't at each other's throats, trying to kill each other, Omega and Gaia got along splendidly. They were, after all, siblings. And it was going to kill him having to face his sister on the battle field. And just to make it worse, Tartarus and Erebus had joined her. Erebus was possibly his favorite brother, and he and Tartarus had a relationship like he had with Gaia. Him against three of his siblings on the battle field. He was considering asking Nyx to do it instead of him, but Omega needed to face his problems. Omega had to face them again.

-LINE BREAK-

Omega reached his room, and nearly blew up the building in his anger. He had probably already blown up a few planets, gods know where. His father was breaking a promise. He promised he wouldn't send him back to the place that broke him. Where the person who killed his mother resided. The letter her killer had left all those years ago contained a video of their death.

_**Flashback**_

_Chaos had just shown them their quarters, and Ari had finally fallen asleep, so he decided to find out who the man who killed his mother was. He unfolded the note: __**Well, well. Jackson found his mommy dead, and will join her soon. But before you die, why don't get a glimpse of the guy who killed her.**__ There was a small computer chip below the letter. He found the nearest computer and put it in. an image flashed on the screen, of his mother and Paul tied to the wall, Ari tied to a chair, facing them, crying. A face appeared in front of the camera, and rage boiled throughout his body __**"Hey brother. You over Annie yet?"**__ he glared at the image of Ryan. __**"Dad claimed you were his favorite, but here's the thing; when you die- Annie will be so caught up in our steamy relationship, she won't care. And dad- he's not so hung up on you- the greatest has- been ever. No one cares about you anymore. And the last people who do, are gonna get it. Who first? Mommy? Na. let's do Paul while you and she watch. Hey Ari. I'm gonna have some fun with your daddy. K?" she shook her head "No. daddy doesn't want to play. So don't touch him!" she struggled against her bindings "Pewcy? Awe you there? Help me!" and she watched as Ryan stabbed him in the heart, as her mother burst into tears.**__ Percy's face was streaked with tears, but was feeling fury and hatred as he had never felt in his life. __**Ryan stabbed sally Jackson in the heart, then walked over to Ari "Hey kid, Give this to your brother." **__And the camera was shut off._

_**End of Flashback**_

He was so disturbed; he didn't notice Bianca get into the bed with him, until she kissed him lightly. "I've spoken with Chaos," he growled slightly "He understands your anger and frustration, and said he won't force you to go up against 3 of your siblings." "Three?" she looked down "Erebus and Tartarus joined your sister's cause" "No, No, no, no, no, no!" he was on his feet, pacing, gripping his hair, until he turned to her "I'm going to earth. And I am going to knock some sense into my ridiculous siblings." She looked at him with concern "Are you sure? You've always been so keen to never forget what they did to you." He looked at her "I have 50,000 years of rage and hate for that place bottled up inside me, B. But the people who hurt me are mostly dead. These are new demigods, innocent people. I can't let them die. Plus," his lips twitched upwards "You know that I give anything for an excuse to whip Gaia's ass. And Nyx would kill me if she found out that I had a chance to get her husband to see sense, and didn't. Tartarus is just a bonus" She smiled "Should we go tell your father?" he frowned "just because I agreed to go, doesn't mean he's forgiven. He lied to me. I am not fast to forgive." She nodded slightly. If there was one thing that bothered her about her husband, it was his mask. He would pretend to be Ok, but on the inside, he would be imagining how to kill the person who had wronged him. And she could practically see him doing it in his head. "I'll go tell him then." And she left the room.

-TIME SKIP-LATER THAT DAY-

Chaos sat in his office, waiting for Omega to arrive. While Bianca said that he was simply upset, he knew otherwise. He knew that the second Bianca wouldn't be by his side, he would explode. He waited for a few minutes, until Omega came.

He was wearing his emotionless mask again as he said "My lord." The creator flinched. His son hadn't called him 'lord' since before he had adopted him, when they still had an icy relationship. "Percy" the assassin glared, so chaos corrected himself "Omega, I am so sorry for doing this." The assassin spoke calmly, but his voice was laced with venom "I do not need apologies. I am going to earth, and I will beat some sense into my siblings. I knew Tartarus might join her, but I never expected Erebus to be such an idiot. I will return them here for their punishment and then resume my duties. Who should I take with me?" "Squads Alpha through Theta, as well as your squad. While you could easily take on all of your sister's forces, you would lose control and do more damage than you should. You would lose yourself in your anger, and I don't want to lose you. And though I don't like it, your children are insisting on going." He let out a cry of protest "No way in hell are my children going, and neither is Bianca. My children are too young, and Bianca just gave birth!" chaos looked at him, slightly exasperated "Your youngest, walking talking child is 10,000 years old, and more than capable of defending herself. That is final. They have made their plea, and I caved. They are going. And this is an order. Where you command them to be is not my choice, but they will be going with you." The assassin glared at his father but knew that he was outranked, so remained silent. "As I was saying, you, Valens, Sapias, Lapis, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta and Theta will be coming with me to speak with the Olympians in half an hour. You will then go to camp half blood and await the troops who will be arriving in the evening." He nodded "I will go tell them, and meet you back here." He turned to leave before saying "And this time, I'm taking the bike."

-TIME SKIP-

Olympus, August 1, 7012 (5,000 years after Percy's departure):

The gods were arguing about gods know what. Only Hestia sat silently in her throne, waiting for the others to shut up. Gaia was on the rise, and here they were arguing like kindergarteners. 5,000 years ago, everything was so different. So much more peaceful. The wild had been improving, the Olympians would argue less, their family was whole and the Hearth burned bright. Now, the wild was dying again, the Olympians would argue over everything, the family divided and the Hearth lower than ever. But all that was probably because Percy was gone. She sighed.

Percy Jackson, the greatest hero to ever live. Defiantly the most powerful one. And yet, unlike all the others, he remained humble, caring, gentle, subtle, and loyal. He turned down godhood twice for the sake of others, worked for the sake of the wild more than any human being ever, and never broke a promise- for better or for worse. And yet he was betrayed. By his lover, by his father, by his brother, by his family. And he disappeared never to be seen again.

None of the other gods were happy with Poseidon banishing his son. All of the gods missed him. The way he made them better, the way he didn't give a damn for what they said, his knack for pissing off every person more powerful than him, his kind heart, his wisdom, his purity. They also missed threatening to blast him to bits, but that was just a game for them. Every year, on August 18th, they held a meeting. That day, every god would say if they had found a trace of the missing hero. Missing. Not dead, for his soul was not found in the underworld.

She was about to silence them, for she had had enough, but they silenced of their own accord. For in the center of the room, opened a portal, and out stepped 13 people, all dressed in armor with different colored capes, hoods up, and an aura of power, stronger than any of the titans. All but 2. The 2 men in the front were different in every way. One of them was dressed in a suit, while the other all in black, with the gear of an assassin. The two radiated so much power, that half the gods were cowering, while the other half were trying to fight off the urge to bow. That is until the man in the suit rolled his eyes in exasperation and said "Omega, stop messing with their heads. We are on their side. Do it again, and the bike goes straight back to the shed." The Assassin, Omega, said "the bike is not for touching. Bad enough that you force me to come here, then you won't let me make sure my children are safe, and now you threaten the bike?! Low blow Father." The 11 people behind them were either snickering or rolling their eyes. Zeus seemed to regain his composure, for he raised the master bolt and said "Who are you!? How dare you interrupt an Olympian council meeting!?" the man snorted "More like a shouting fest." He eyed the occupants of the room, until his eyes rested on the immortals seated in the corner. The heroes of the war had been made immortal, along with the cabin counselors. Omega, another one of the hooded men, and a woman looked menacing at the sight of Ryan Anderson. The girl moved at the speed of light, and had him pinned to the wall by his neck "Not so brave now are we Ryan? Let's have a little fun, shall we?" she growled menacingly Poseidon began to rise to help his son, but was blasted back into his seat by Omega. "I d-don't un-understand" Ryan chocked out and she removed her hood. Before them stood a beautiful girl, around 19, with cascading wavy brown hair, and warm blue eyes that were currently filled with hate. She looked very familiar. Poseidon looked shell shocked "Sally?" the girl laughed "Her daughter." She turned back to the struggling immortal and pulled out a pitch black dagger. "This blade contains a poison with the ability to kill an immortal. The second the blade is inserted into your body, you will fade, slowly and painfully." She brought it near him and was going to cut him when Omega barked "ARIANNA!" she turned around "This is an order. Let him go." She glared at him "This is the bastard who killed my parents." He looked at Ryan with disgust "I know. But you will get your revenge after the war, along with your brothers." She nodded, punched Ryan in the face, and let him go.

The man in the suit hugged her, and then looked at the Olympians "You really need to check who you give immortality to these days. And as for why we are here, we are going to help you in the war against my daughter." Athena gasped, and bowed "Lord Chaos" everyone else bowed as well, while Omega snorted, and checked a wrist watch "Nearly 10 minutes. Congratulations father, you are becoming more subtle every time we do this. Soon, you will be able to buy a drink on enemy grounds, party for half an hour, and find my newest target and only then get caught." The other hooded figures snickered, while Chaos rolled his eyes "Yes well, not everyone has been an assassin for 50,000 years Omega. As I was saying, these are my children" he beckoned to Omega, Arianna and the third figure that had gone to attack Ryan with Arianna "Omega, Arianna Jackson/ Blofis, who is known as Sapias, and Alex Jackson, who is known as Valens." The three nodded in acknowledgment, and then resumed glaring at the fallen son of Poseidon. "Jackson?" the speaker was Annabeth Chase. Omega turned to glare at her "Yes, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, Alex is Sally Jackson's son. She was raped by the titan Hyperion, and my brother was taken in by our father, along with Sapias, who witnessed as Ryan killed her parents, and was happy to find a home. Rest assured, I made sure that the titan faded. And he is not the first I have killed, so do not test me." She gulped and nodded.

"As I was saying, I am offering my best troops to help in the war, along with the commanders, and Omega, my personal assassin. Last time you barley beat my daughter, and this time, she has the aid of Tartarus and Erebus. While Omega is more powerful than the three of them put together, he would lose control and destroy your planet, as he has done too many others over the years." Everyone looked at Omega in fear, but he was in a deep embrace with one of the female warriors, a smile on his face. Chaos rolled his eyes and ignored his son "He and my commanders will go directly to CHB, and in the evening, a ship with their squads shall arrive. My commanders will now introduce themselves." Omega pulled away from the warrior and looked at his father "No Omega, I am not forcing you to tell them just yet." The assassin nodded, and the girl he had been kissing stepped forward "I am Bianca di Angelo, AKA, Lapis, Omega's wife, adoptive daughter of Nyx." She glared at the girls in the room who were ogling over Omega. "I am the current Alpha, also known as Ben Knight, son of Kronos" there was an outraged cries from most the Olympians, but Omega silenced them with a glare. "I am the current Beta, AKA Violet Morgan, daughter of Eros." "Amelia Evans, AKA current Gamma, daughter of Hermes" she glared at said god. "I am the current Delta, Nico di Angelo, adoptive son of Nyx." He nodded at Hades. "I am the current Epsilon, AKA, Angel." He defiantly looked like an angel. He was a handsome, tall man, with black hair and well-toned skin. And there were wings protruding from his back. "I am the current Zeta, AKA, Nebula, Angel's sister." "I am the current Eta, AKA, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Oranus. I am Valens Fiancé." She glared at the girls in the room, and smiled slightly at Artemis. The last person stepped forward "I am the current Theta, AKA, Olivia Gomez, daughter of Hemera."

Chaos opened a portal and said to the Olympians "You are not to question, harm, doubt, disgrace, or disrespect any of my warriors. If you do, my son will deal with you. And Omega," the assassin looked away from the person he was currently glaring at [Poseidon] "Nyx wants you to know that Caly insisted on not leaving Victoria and Malcolm back home. They are on the ship with her." The assassin did not look pleased "The second they get here, I am sending Caly and the little ones back. My daughter is not fighting." And he left the throne room.

-LINE BREAK-

Camp Half Blood:

Chiron waited at the top of half-blood hill. The gods had come to await the reinforcements. He looked at the tree beside him and sighed. It had been nearly 5,000 years since Thalia and Nico had disappeared, hardly a year after Percy. What he could think or say when that name was brought up was unbelievable. The old wall in the big house now contained a giant picture of the big three children two years after the war, a week before Percy had left on his quest. On its left were pictures of the missing demigods, and the ones who died in the war. The old trainer made sure that Percy Jackson was remembered as the hero he was, not what Annabeth told about him. Every night at the camp fire, one of the immortal counselors who knew Percy [Conner, Travis, Clarisse, Rachel…..] would tell one of his stories. The Stolls provided information about the many pranks they shared, and all the times he had gotten them in or out of trouble, which led to their cabin idolizing Percy. Clarisse told them of his unbelievable power and skills. In the end most of the children of Ares respected him, while others were neutral because he had humiliated their father. Only Jason, Annabeth and her boyfriend Ryan said anything bad about Perseus Jackson. But no one took their word for it, for they hated them more than anyone. The immortal campers would constantly pray for Mr. D as camp director again, but as the three of them were minor gods of heroes, it was their domain.

Chiron had heard that the army of Chaos was for those whose life meant nothing, and were deserving of a second chance. He hoped that the missing heroes were a part of this army. If anyone was deserving of it, it was them. He watched as a sleek black van pulled up at the bottom of the hill, with a man on a black motorcycle trailing behind it. The people in the van got out, and waited for the man in black. When he caught up, they bowed, while one of the female warriors pulled him into a hug. The Olympians appeared behind the old centaur, and watched as they made their way up the hill. When they reached the top, the gods bowed their heads in respect, shocking the watching crowd, for the gods never bowed to anyone. But the man in black did not look happy by the show of respect. He simply continued glaring at certain people, and kept walking, arm in arm with… Bianca di Angelo. The immortal campers and hunters stared in shock as they kept going. That is until their path was blocked.

By Ryan. He stepped away from the parting crowd, and blocked the man's path. "Who are you? Why do you hide behind your hood? Chicken?" everyone gasped. But the man remained impassive as he spoke in a calm, cold tone that made all but the warriors flinch "I am Omega, son of Chaos. Do you wish to know why I am known as Omega?" Ryan did not answer, but rather attempted not to look frightened. A task he was failing miserably at. "I am an assassin. For 50,000 years I have traveled the galaxies, and picked off the men deserving of it. I was called Omega, for if you were targeted, the last thing you will ever hear is my voice. The last thing you ever see are my eyes. And the last thing you ever taste shall be my blade." Ryan gulped "Do not test me, are we clear?" he was about to answer yes, but regained his composure and said "If you're so tough, let's see you up against the god of swordsmanship and Heroes. Duel in the arena." The assassin smiled sadistically "We wait until evening. My troops arrive in 4 hours. In 6 hours, we duel. You may use all of your powers, and I may use none. Are we clear?" Ryan looked like he wanted nothing more than to back down, but said "Deal." The assassin's grin grew, but disappeared in an instant as he turned around and knocked over an invisible figure. He growled menacingly "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, you should know better." She rose from the ground, shell shocked "How did you know I was there?" he glared at her "you snapped a twig under your left foot. Never reveal your position. And never disrespect your supiriors. If this goes on this way, I shall remain neutral. I do not wish to face my sister in battle, so show me any kind of disrespect, or any reason to be angered, I will destroy this planet myself." And he marched on towards a space near the beach. As they watched a cabin appeared on the sand.

And this proved Chiron's theory. The man was friendly with Bianca. He glared often at the sea god. He seemed to hate Ryan and Annabeth for no reason. And he made a cabin on the beach. For him, there was no mistaking him for anyone else.

Omega was without a doubt the lost hero.

Percy Jackson had returned.

**I love cliffys.**

**I was always so mad at rick for the end of MOA, because I wanted a cliffy. But it is NOT A CLIFFY WHEN THEY FELL OFF OF THE CLIFF! **

**I finished HoH on the 9****th****, so in like, 12 hours and I have nothing to do with myself, except school work. How am I expected to survive until the next one!?**

**Any ways, for another matter, I have decided that in 'Always and Forever' the Percy relationship status is yet another love triangle. Sorry! But I couldn't decide Rebekah or Lexi! And no one else was helping me chose, so it'll be decided by the end of the story. Don't worry!**

**And now for 'The Magic'- should it be a Percabeth? **

'**The Different Half Blood'- Reyna/ Rachel/ Piper?**

**R&R!**

**DEX 4EVER**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hi again!**

**Long time no post!**

**Sorry if you guys were expecting an update on a different story, but I'm facing a major block.**

**To all those people who have been waiting for a few poll results on a certain Reyna vs. Rachel in The Different Half Blood, we have a winner by a long shot...**

**She is**

**The one**

**The only...**

**Sorry guys.**

**Im not telling yet.**

**Next time I update a story, you'll know the results.**

**Enjoy this chapter for now!**

**R&R**

**DEX 4EVER**

**Chapter 3:**

Omega was pacing back and forth in his room, as Bianca did what she always did when he was pacing- laying in bed reading, waiting for him to join her.

"Why the hell would Calypso even consider bringing them!?" He said finally. His wife hardly looked up and said "I hardly think that that is what's bothering you." He looked at her "What else would it be?" she looked at him skeptically "You are in pain, Omega. It still hurts you. The people who hurt you are still here, and seeing them hurts you." He shook his head "it doesn't. Pain is for the weak. I am not weak." She glared at him slightly, putting down her book "then you are weak omega. You feel pain. You feel so much more then you let on." He glared back at her "I don't care about them. I only care about you." He tried to pull her into his arms, but she stepped away. Hurt flashed in his eyes "Bianca" he whispered, but she did not back down. "No. Admit it, Percy. You care. It hurts you. Every time you open up, and care, they hurt you. Hell, it even hurts you to hear your own name! So you've convinced yourself that caring, emotion, are for the weak. But it's the opposite. Caring gives you strength." He shook his head "No." "Yes. You have so much more potential! Have you not noticed how no matter how much your children love you, they cower away from you when you are angry? That is because for their entire lives, hey have only seen the emotionless you. They don't know how human you are. They don't know their own father, Perce! Open up a bit! If not for my sake, then for theirs!" He looked ready to kill someone "I am not weak. I have you. I have them. What more do I need?" She took a step towards him, maintaining her glare, not flinching away for even a second "do you? Yes, we are married, yes they are our children, but you never let us in. You lock yourself away from your own flesh and blood! When you don't let us be there for you, do you really have us there? No. Open up percy. Before you lose yourself." This time, he did not reply. He took her in his arms, and kissed her passionately. She remained ridged for a moment, but kissed him back. A few minutes later, he pulled back panting "why are you so stubborn?" She smiled "because someone needs to be as stubborn as you." He picked her up in the air, and spun her around, laughing, before jumping into bed, with her by his side.

-LINE BREAK-

The gods were back at camp, waiting for the reinforcements to arrive. Omega and his commanders stood on the beach, looking at the sky expectantly. Around 5 minutes later, a camper, a 10 year old son of iris, shouted "they're here!" And indeed they were; 8 black ships could be seen in the distance, behind a golden one. Omega looked confused "where is the tenth ship?" He looked behind him, to see his commanders stifling their laughter, and when he looked up, he knew why; a silver ship was trailing behind the others, swirling, making loop- de- loops, and leaving a message written in the clouds; 'AFTER THOUSANDS OF YEARS- THE TWINS HAVE THE WEEL! Hi Mom and Dad!' Bianca rolled her eyes, while omega glared at his warriors. "Which of you," he glared pointedly at a select few, "were stupid enough to leave Conner and Travis with the keys!? Did I not specifically order that Paul be left in charge of the ship?" Two of the warriors, who the gods recognized as Nico and Valens, sighed in defeat, and said "it was us." Omega glared at them "were you two aware that my daughter is bringing the newborns?" Valens looked shocked, and Nico's mouth formed a very comical 'O'. Omega turned his attention back to the ships. All but the silver one had landed. Out of each of the black ships, stepped out 250 warriors, dressed in armor just as black as their ship. The only difference, was the symbol on the front, and it's color. Out of the golden ship came around 150 golden clad warriors. The warriors bowed, and then saluted and cried "SIR!" The assassin saluted back and called "at ease." He scanned the golden warriors before saying "come now raptor, are you going to stand on ceremony all day, or welcome your best friend back?" The man, Raptor, laughed and stepped forward. "Many congratulations omega. Twins, am I right?" The assassin smiled "much easier for the first month. Just wait, in a few years, they'll be in your hair day and night, Raptor. My kids are attached to you. Why, I don't know, but, as long as they're happy." Raptor grinned "This is what? Numbers 15 and 16? Are you ever going to have enough children Omega?" His laugh was genuine, and warm "From the Lovely Lady Lapis? I can't get enough of her! But when she wants to stop, I won't push." Bianca rolled her eyes "no Raptor. We have no plans to stop having children any time soon. It's good to see you old friend." Omega turned his attention back to the silver ship, which had finally landed. 14 teenagers walked down the stairs that had appeared out of nowhere, and formed a line. "CALYPSO!" The assassin roared. One of the girls stepped forward, trembling slightly. When Omega saw this, his gaze softened slightly "Did I not specifically tell you that you were to remain on the home planet with the young ones? Yet you bring two newly born children into a war zone along with yourself?" She stood slightly straighter and spoke in a tone of indignation "Daddy, you said I would come to earth by my 10,000 birthday. The others did also! And if I didn't watch Mal and Vicky, who would?" He rubbed his temples and sighed in obvious exasperation "Firstly, your siblings did not fly out into a war zone when they came to earth at your age. Second, who is Nyx, if not the only sibling that I would trust with my children, apart from Thassala? And third," the smallest trace of amusement flickered across his face "Weren't you born in November?" A few of the teenagers snickered. The assassin turned serious again "I want you on that ship in an hour. Bring Clarisse or Frank with you if you must, but you are going back to Azil." This time she remained calm, and her expression turned fierce. "No." She said, causing all the warriors to go into a state of shock, including Omega, while Bianca beamed with pride "What?" Omega said, as if the word was unfamiliar to him "N-O" she said, as if speaking to a toddler "No. I will not go home. I am a warrior. And a true warrior never runs or backs down from a fight. Especially not a warrior of chaos. And most definitely not one of the mighty Eternity squad! I am staying. No matter what you say." The gold clad warriors cheered, and the assassin sighed in defeat "Why is it that all my girls inherited their mothers stubbornness? You can stay. But the moment we get back, you are grounded. I want you, Paul and the twins to wait for me in the living room. Top floor is yours. Come to the arena in 2 hours. I have been challenged by a minor god." The warriors laughed hysterically, and Ryan grumbled. "Dismissed." The teens cheered and ran off towards the cabin. Omega turned back to the warriors "Training commences as usual, no tardiness. War meeting for the commanders after the duel. Until then you are free to do what ever you want. Unfortunately, father will not remove the spell that prevents us from leaving until at least ten of you reveal your identities."

The warriors groaned, those who introduced themselves in the throne room did so again, and the others stood still, until a single woman stepped forward, dressed entirely in gold, with a star pierced by an arrow engraved on the front of her armor. When she removed her helmet, the hunters and immortals gasped "I am Stella. Otherwise known as Zoe nightshade. Daughter of atlas. I am head archer of the army, and a member of the eternals." Raptor stepped forward "I am Raptor. I was once..." He had removed his helmet, resulting in gasps, and a cry of "LUKE!" From annabeth, but she was met with a fierce glare "What?" She said, stunned "Why?" "Why? You of all people are asking me why I did something? Well, I am going to return that question Why in hell annabeth, did you cheat on Percy Jackson with the guy who freaking killed his parents!? I will talk to you when Percy forgives you, so basically, never." He turned back to the crowd "Luke castellan, the son of Hermes is dead. He died 5000 years ago on Olympus. I am raptor, commander of the warriors, Omega's second In command, one of the eternals." He nodded slightly to Hermes, who's jaw was on the floor. Another one stepped forward "I am Aes. I was known as, and still am by those who are my friends, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. From the Betas." A girl stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, so the immortals immediately knew who she was "I am Libero. And if you are accepted as my ally, you can call me Silena bauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. From the betas." Another girl stepped forward, and her appearance made a certain immortal son of Jupiter's jaw slacken "I was once Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. I am now Bella, daughter of Hemera. From the Gammas." Another woman stepped forward "I was Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. I am now Aureo, daughter of Nyx. Of the alphas." Another woman stepped forward "I am Dux. I was once Reyna ARA (forgot her full name), daughter of bellona. I am on of the eternals." "I was the one and only Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander if the Argo II, son of Hephaestus. I am now Ardor. But a son of the forge god is eternal. And I am one of the eternals. And men- lay a single finger on my lady Dux, you'll be a supreme evening BBQ entertainment. And the warriors all love when I do those." The warriors were a mess of laughter and clapping. The god of the forge seemed shocked that his two favorite sons were back, and extremely pleased that neither of them had taken on the name of another god as their parent, and even more so when Leo said he would always be his son.

He was also pleased that although Leo seemed more serious and war like, he was still the same Leo.

The last of the ten introduced themselves "I am Fera. I was once Frank Zhang, son of mars. I am one of the eternals. And I am married to Aureo." Omega put his foot on the line that separated the grass and the sand. When nothing happened, he called "You have an hour and forty five minutes. Dismissed."

The assassin planed to go to his cabin, but was cornered by the trainer of Hero's. "Pardon me, Lord Omega," he said "But would you mind if I spoke to you in private for a few minutes?" To his surprise, Omega smiled "Of course. And you do not need to fear me Chiron. I am not your enemy." And they wandered into the big house.

The blue house was just as he remembered. When he saw the wall, he turned to Chiron "Perseus Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nicholas Di Angelo. What did those three do to deserve this honor?" Chiron closed the door an smiled "Come now Percy. You know you three deserved it." He seemed shocked for a minute, before smiling "I should have known you would find out. What gave me away?" The centaur smiled "Your connection with Bianca and Luke, you hate Ryan, Annabeth and Poseidon, you built a cabin on the beach, and your children's names were rather obvious." Omega laughed "Yes, I do suppose I was rather obvious. But not enough so that anyone else will find out, I suppose. What did you wish to discus with me?" Chiron frowned "Why are you helping us? This is the place that hurt you. And how in hades did you come to be the son of the creator?!" Omega frowned slightly "I had arrived at my mothers home and found her dead. My four year old sister watched Ryan murder them. And he enjoyed it. He left a message for me, along with a video of it. All in a hope to break me. For 2 years my sister and I ran. From the monsters and from the world. My father had been watching us. We were going to be killed by Hyperion, when he arrived. When he offered us a place to stay, I still didn't trust him, but I wanted my sister safe and healthy. So I accepted. And that was the best decision I made in my life. And as for helping you. I accepted because the generation of demigods who betrayed me died. Only a few have lived, and they will pay, if they are undeserving of immortality. And when the war with my sister is done, I will return to the void, and live my life without the memories." Chiron nodded. He could vaguely understand why Percy would leave earth behind, but he had deeply missed the boy. "Your friends have missed you. You could at least tell them you are alive." Omega shook his head "it will only make it hard on them when I leave. But maybe my father will be in need of another warrior or two. You never know. He has wanted to recruit Clarisse since the Titan war. But her life has been good. She has had no reason to leave. If you'll excuse me, my children are waiting." And he left without another word.

-LINE BREAK-

Paul knew he was in trouble. He knew the four of them were in trouble. But his younger siblings didn't seem to care. They were grinning, and chatting, and laughing, as if nothing happened. But then again, everyone knew that they would get scolded, and be dismissed. He was going to get a long talk on his choice in girls.

After nearly 15 minutes. Their father came in, looking as cold as ever. "Conner, Travis." He started, "Loved the arial show earlier. But that was possibly the most irresponsible thing you two have ever done! There were two newly born children in that ship! Were you aware of that?" The twins exchanged a look, before they put on an innocent face. The moment they did so, Paul knew that they had won their battle

"But dad," Conner started, letting Travis continue "We had auntie Nyx's children carry the twins..."

"Outside the ship."

"So technically,"

"They Weren't in the ship at all." They finished in unison. "So we didn't do anything wrong, you see?" Conner said, looking hopeful. He sighed "Fine. As far as I'm concerned, you two are in the clear. Although your mother might think otherwise. Get upstairs before I change my mind." The two nodded, and dashed away. Paul watched his father look at his sister, disappointed "Caly," he said softly, using a tone that he had only ever heard when his father spoke with their mother "Why did you really come? You know that I had a trip planned for you. We were going to see my favorite place on this planet. You could have waited 3 months. That was all you needed to do." She looked on the verge of tears "I was scared." He frowned "Of what?" "That you would leave me. I have always been scared of it. I don't want to be left behind. And I know how powerful your brothers and sister are, and I was worried that they would make you or mom fade. Or anyone in our family." A few tears fell down her cheeks, and she was pulled into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere princess." Their father said, stroking her hair soothingly. Paul found himself wishing that his father would care that much about him. But calypso had always been their fathers favorite. Maybe because of her name, or maybe due to the fact that she was an exact replica of their mother, he wasn't sure. "And neither is your mother. We will be there for you. Forever. No matter what. Go upstairs. Your mom is there. Talk to her." She nodded slightly, sniffling as she walked up the stairs. His fathers eyes found his and he sighed "Why her? You could have had so many girls, Paul. And you chose her. I know shes pretty. But Why?" He looked at his hands. He didn't really understand himself. "I don't know dad. I'm 45000 years old, dad. It's not like I've never tried dating before. But I have never felt this way before in my life. When I look at her, I feel like she is the only person in the universe. And when I kissed her..." His father growled "how long ago was this?" He looked down, though not ashamed in the slightest "4 months. I've been seeing her in secret for 4 months." "You've been hiding this from your mother? From your siblings? From me for the past 4 months? We are your family!" He stood up "What family? You're never there for us! And then when you get back you act like a father? I doesn't work like that! I shouldn't have hidden it from my siblings, or mom! But you are not my father! Not until you act like it." He was sure that the assassin would go nuts, but he collected himself and said "If I catch you talking to her one more time- you will never see that girl again. Is that clear?" He would have said something, but his mother had just walked in the room and sent him a rather disappointed look, so he nodded and left, his mother right behind him.

The moment they reached his room, she slammed the door and took a commanding tone "Sit." She said, and he knew better than to argue. "That was uncalled for young man." She said "Why? It's the truth! He has never been there for us! We had to grow up without him. And then he comes back and acts like a parent. Why shouldn't I tell him the truth!?" She shook her head "You don't know how hard your father try's Paul. He loves you. He has since the moment you were born. But when ever he has shown people how much he feels, they use it against him. So he hides it, until we are alone. Just us. And now you told him that. That might just have been the last straw. I know you think you love Piper, but this is a teenage crush. Like your father and the daughter of Athena. Like my crush on Luke. None of it was real. It's a small thing that you think is real when you are young, and then it fades. I agree with your father. No more seeing her. And I want you to give your father a full apology for the way you spoke to him earlier. Go join your siblings. Now."

He knew better than to argue with her.

But he never got a chance to join the training.

The conch shell was blown 3 times.

Th camp was under attack.


End file.
